A Potter Baby
by winnie6336
Summary: Ginny Weasley is madly in love with Harry Potter, yet still no one knew but each other. When Ginny sees a plus on a stick it would change her life forever. Ron will not be thrilled, her mother will have a fit and she and Harry had not even spoken about children! All that and Ginny still has another year of school left, how on earth will this young couple cope with their family!
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, I'm not pregnant, I cant be, oh come on Ginny! Just open your eyes and look down! You have nothing to worry about! Yes you and Harry broke up, yes you secretly got back together, and yes he is away with Ron and Hermione for the next year, come on Ginny! Ok, 1-2-3 OPEN!"

Oh crap.

 ** _[_** _Positive+_ ]

I'm dead.

 _ **At the Burrow, Ron, Harry and Hermione are packing**_

"Harry can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

They walked upstairs leaving behind a very confused Ron and Hermione. "What is it Ginny?" "Promise me you will still love me?" He nodded, "Ok, I'm pregnant and I'm scared, Harry please say something!" Harry Potter was lost for words, he was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what?" Harry asked, hoping this was a joke Ginny was playing.

"I'm pregnant Harry." Ginny had glassy eyes, on the edge of tears.

"Oh Ginny." Harry pulled her close into a hug.

"It's Ok, alright, this is" amazing. I was just a little shocked that's all. Come on now, no more tears." By this point Ginny was sobbing into Harry's shirt.

"Hey, Gin, are you Ok? Harry what did you do to her!" Ron came in, confused to see his baby sister crying.

"No Ron! Don't! Christ, can't the two have some privacy!"

"Hermione, my baby sister is crying her eyes out and I can bet it was Harrys fault-" But at the word baby Ginny rushed out of the room.

 _ **In Ginny's dorm**_

"Ginny, Ginny, there you are! Its Ok, if you don't want him to know yet, that's fine." Hermione had sat next to Ginny on the four-poster bed, Harry and Ron came sprinting up.

"If you want I can tell him? You shield Harry and I hold Ron back, Ok?" A small smirk appeared on Ginny's face for a second.

"Its not that. I have 6, sorry, 5... brothers. We cant shield Harry forever!"

"And why may I ask would you need to shield Harry?!" Ron butted in, the girls seemingly had forgotten the boys were there and Ron was giving Harry the death stare.

"Shit." Ginny thought.

 ** _In the Gryffindor Common Room_**

"Ok, now what. It's Christmas break and everyone's away Gin. If you want to tell us something just tell us!" Ron demanded.

Harry walked over to Ginny's side a held her hand ready for the outburst.

"Ron- I'm- I'm- I can't!" Ginny seemed to have lost it and was now resuming her crying in the empty armchair as Harry sat next to her squeezing her hand.

"Ron, Ginny's pregnant." Harry whispered. Silence fell across the room. Ginny's crying was all that could be heard.

Then Ron lost it.

 _ **Hogwarts Infirmary.**_

"Harry, are you Ok, you have been out cold for almost 4 hours."

"Yeah, I'm Ok." Harry said sitting up, looking into Ginny's big brown eyes.

"You didn't fight back?"

"I didn't feel I could. I had it coming."

"No, you didn't. Well mum and my brothers and dad are here. I told mum and she seems excited. She tried to be angry but she seemed too happy. Dad seems a bit upset but Ok. Hermione has convinced Ron not to say until we chose."

"Well, we may as well tell them now."

The doors were opened and the Weasley boys came in. Ron stone-faced, and all the others looking concerned.

"Well Harry mate, what happened! Ron won't tell us a thing." George complained.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said with a bit too much enthusiasm. The boys blinked and then proceeded to tackle Harry, curse words, punches, hair tugging.

"BOYS STOP! PLEASE STOP! IT WASNT HIS FAULT!" Ginny pleaded.

"ITS ENTIRELYY THIS BASTARDS FAULT!"

"YEAH I SAY WE KILL HIM!"

"PERCY WEASLEY YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Suddenly the boys all stopped and Ginny ran to sit beside Harry, he had a bloody nose and black eye.

"If you kill him, then I would be a single mother! At least its Harry!"

"That makes it even worse!"

"He knocked you up!"

"He'll just leave you like his parents did!" But that last remark from Ron silenced everyone.

"Well they did."

"Oh my god Ron, I knew you were angry, but," Ginny whispered. Harry put an arm around her to stop her from crying.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OUR SISTER NOW POTTER!" Bill screamed at him. Harry instantly took his hand away.

"Ron, you know what happened to Harry's parents. How could you say that about you're best friend?"

"Ron, I promise you, I promise all of you, I will never leave Ginny until the day I die." Harry said.

"Ok mate, now we have all settled a bit I think I can forgive you, I mean, at least we got a good punch or two in on you!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm Ok with it."

"Ok, but only if you name it Willimina after me if its a girl." Bill said.

"Why not if its a boy?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, Ginny already picked out a name for the boy when she was 9, I believe it was James!" Ginny blushed and Harry just hugged her.

"I hate you all." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh those dang hormones, must be messing with you already!" Percy joked.

Ron was the only one not involved in the jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, come on! You should be helping me! I'm the one carrying your child!" Ginny joked, as she helped Harry up the stairs to the Griffindor common room. He had just got out of the Infirmary and had to be helped up the stairs because of the damages Ron caused to his leg. (Don't ask.)

"Sorry for being a bother, but you seem in a much better mood after telling your family. I was wondering- maybe you should come to the Dursleys for Easter break. You don't have to, its just I mean, even if we went for a day."

"Well, I'll be showing by then, I am 2 months along already. I will be a few months along." Ginny said, obviously not wanting to meet them.

"I would just like them to know about the little one." That was a name Harry had been calling the baby since he found out the week before. Ginny found it cute but Ron found it rather irritating. Ginny had had a stern talking to with him and how he better get over his problems.

"Well if it isn't Uncle Ron!" Harry teased as he saw Ron sitting on the bed reading Quidditch Weekly.

"You really love flaunting about how you knocked her up don't you. Never mind, I was leaving anyway." He got up and walked past them shoving Harry in the shoulder causing him to nearly fall. Ginny seemed upset Ron had said such nasty things about her and Harry.

She helped him sit on the bed and lay next to him with her head on his lap. Harry rested his arm on her stomach and Ginny smiled.

"Ok, so if its a girl, what will we call her?" Ginny asked.

"Um, Ruby? After Hagrid?"

"No, doesn't sound right. No one would get it anyway."

"I was thinking- um- if it was a girl- what about Lily?" Harry asked, nervous for her reaction.

"Yeah! I like that, short and sweet. Your mum would be happy."

"Yeah, I know she wouldn't be exactly happy about the whole situation, but dad and Sirius are probably proud of me." Harry said smirking.

"Your father would not be happy you got laid! Sirius on the other hand- now I know he is already planning a baby shower." The couple laughed until their stomachs hurt.

"Ginny, are you Ok, why are you holding your stomach!" Harry seemed scared.

"Its nothing, I was just laughing! Calm down Harry." Ginny seemed to get irritated by how over-protective he was.

"I know Voldemort is gone, but there are other dangers for the little one. I mean there are still some deatheaters, and disease's, and alcohol, and-" But Ginny had already sat up and kissed him.

"Come on Harry, I can take care of myself, and its not like your ever going to leave me alone." Ginny teased.

 _ **Hogsmeade, Shrieking Shack Entrance**_

"This is nice." Ginny said, knee deep in snow. It was the beginning of March, but Winter wasn't going down without a fight. Ginny stood shivering next to Harry.

"Are you cold, here have my jacket." Harry draped his jacket around her shoulders.

"No, now your cold, I'm fine."

"Ginny, come on, I don't want anything to happen to our baby." Harry said. Suddenly, flashes and reporters appeared out off bushes and trees.

"What! How did they know we were here!"

"I don't know!" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and started running towards the town square. The reporters followed them and they were forced into the Hogshead.

"'Arry!? Ginny?! What are ye doing in 'ere! Come on, lets get rid of em pesky reporters." Hagrid grabbed them and dragged them out the back door.

"Ginny, ye shouldn't be out in this weather!"

"That's not important Hagrid! The reporters heard me and Harry talking about the baby!"

"Gosh, come on, I'll walk ye up to the castle. Ye need to talk to McGonagall."

 _ **McGonagall's Office**_

"Well, I cant say you didn't have it coming. This entire problem is your own fault and you both have to handle the reporters like adults." McGonagall said in her stern voice.

"Professor, with all due respect, I would rather if you didn't call our child a problem."

"Yes Potter, I understand. But what will we do with this!" McGonagall said exasperated.

"It's our last year. Come summer we will be out of your hair." Ginny explained.

"Yes Miss Weasley, but what about now! Soon the whole school will know!"

"We will just have to deal with it. Won't we."

"Well Potter, I see no choice."

 _ **Daddy Potter?**_

 _ **News has come in that legendary Harry Potter has knocked up Ginervra Weasley. Apparently it was just a fling and now he is being pressured by the girls family to marry the girl. She is actually the sister of Harry Potter's best friend, Ronald Weasley, and it happened at their family home. They were sighted outside Hogsmeade next to their school, Hogwarts. As they are only 17 and 18, will they give the baby away or keep it. Some have claimed that the young 'couple' has already asked if they would adopt the child so they don't have the pressure. Exclusive interview from Ronald Weasley, brother of the girl.**_

 _ **'Harry Potter has indeed knocked up my baby sister and does intend to marry her. It was not Ginervra(Ginny) who is pressuring Harry into to marriage. But rather the reverse! I believe Harry sees this as an opportunity to marry into the family he never had. But I think you will agree that getting a poor young girl pregnant is not the way. He practically forced her! My parents are devastated at the news and are doing all they can to comfort poor Ginny. Harry has said to some he plans on running away the moment its born, just to cause some drama in his life as its finally not as hectic as the famous Potter would wish it.'**_

 _ **Ginervra has claimed it to be TRIPLETS! Could it be true, or just a scam to trap the young wizard into marriage for his money? Only time will tell and next time, be on the lookout for pictures!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Burrow_**

"Ginny! Harry! Why aren't you in Hogwarts?" Harry came out of the fireplace helping Ginny stand as she cried her eyes out.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Mrs Weasley said coming in to find Harry and Mr Weasley helping her onto the sofa. George and Percy came in, shocked to see Ginny crying, and half way through the term.

"I- I- I can't go back Mum!"

"Why not dear? You'll be finished school soon!"

"No Mum- I can't go- I can't go back! Ever!" Ginny cried and Harry put an arm around her and hugged her sideways.

"Ginny darling, don't be ridiculous. You have to go back, it's school!"

"No-no-no!" Ginny ran upstairs to her room.

"Harry James Potter! Why is my baby girl crying her eyes out!" Mr Weasley asked with a note of fury in his voice.

"Its the reporters, they overheard us talking about the baby and now its all over the papers that Ginny is doing it for money and I will leave her and all this. Also, it's Ron..."

"Yes dear, I saw the article. Its bad isn't it. I wasn't going to say anything about Ron's little 'interview'."

"Well, you see Mrs Weasley, I read the paper and I um, I got a bit angry, and, um- I punched Ron. I'm sorry but Ginny couldn't stand it and went to Professor McGonagall's office and we flooed here."

"Good job Harry mate! Ol' Ronniekins deserved that, wee traitor." George seemed quite impressed by Harry's story.

"McGonagall said she would come over and discuss our-'situation'- with all of us. She said she would bring Ron and Hermione." Harry explained. "Now, I want to go see my Fiancé before McGonagall comes." Harry rushed upstairs and Mrs Weasley's face lit up.

"Arthur, did you hear that! Fiancé! A Wedding!"

"Molly, I know, remember, he had to ask me first."

"Arthur why did you not tell me!"

"Because we have bigger problems."

 _ **Ginny's Room**_

"Ginny, honey, can I come in?" Ginny grunted a yes and Harry walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ginny, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is..." Ginny murmured into her pillow.

"Yeah, I admit, it is kinda bad. "

"We could do an interview? I mean with Rita Skitter."

"What!" Harry said quite shocked Ginny would ask such a thing.

"I don't want this baby to be a secret, it would be easier to tell people. And about the wedding." Ginny said rubbing her flat stomach.

"Ginny, I don't mind, we can, but you need to know. We can't go back." Harry said lifting her chin up.

"Yeah, I know." Harry kissed her nose and agreed.

"Come on, we need to face them sometime." By this time Harry had heard Ron stumble into the room and Mrs Weasley was now screaming at him.

They walked downstairs and saw Ron and Mrs Weasley fighting in the middle (they went quiet when the walked in) Hermione was sitting with her head in her hands and shaking. George had a big grin on his face and had just handed McGonagall a china saucer and cup with tea. They seemed to be enjoying the show. Percy and Mr Weasley stood embarrassed in the corner.

"QUIET!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, I stood up for you to Rita Skitter! It's that asshole's fault!" Ron said pointing at Harry.

"RON I AM A PREGNANT WOMAN SO DONT YOU DARE AGGRIVATE ME FURTHER! I WILL RIP YOU'RE THROAT OPEN! Now, I am not going back to Hogwarts, Harry may if he would like,"

"No, I'll stay with you Ginny."

"Thank you, and Ron will apologise and correct his 'mistakes',"

"More then one mistake here..." Ron whispered staring at Ginny's small baby bump. She glared at him and continued.

"Mum you will be supportive as usual, dad will build furniture with Harry for the baby, Hermione you will come to pick baby clothes with me. George you will no longer be sarcastic, and Percy you will look up potions for pregnancies. IS THAT OK!"

Everyone seemed shocked at the outburst.

"Ok Ginny." Everyone mumbled.

"Now that's over, will Ronald and Hermione please follow me back to Hogwarts. Thank you for the tea George, it was lovely. Ginny, Harry, Percy, pleasure as always. And Molly, you're home looks lovely as always, see you all at a later date." McGonagall flooed out with Hermione and Ron and the others stood shocked looking at Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ginny's Room**_

"Harry, where is my scarf?" Ginny said from behind a screen in her bedroom. It was March and had been a week since Ginny's breakdown. Her and Harry had been living at home and they were house bound by Mrs Weasley. She didn't want Ginny to leave in case she was swarmed by reporters. Ginny and Harry however managed to get a day in which she would be visiting her friend and her and Harry were off to speak to Rita Skitter about an interview.

"Ginny, how about we go shopping for clothes, I mean you will need new clothes soon."

"And why would I need that?"

"Because you're baby bump is going to be a lot bigger soon."

"I'm only 5 months along, anyway, I suppose if I need to, even these jeans are a bit of a squeeze." She came out from the screen and was wearing a pair of black jeans, white lace top and cardigan. She reached for her coat and scarf on the door hanger.

"Found my scarf!"

They tried to sneak downstairs without being spotted as Percy was drinking coffee.

"And where do you think you are going?" He said as they spotted him leaning against the counter.

"Nothing, just going outside for a stroll." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I know you, you are up to something and mum said you were not to leave."

"Come on Perc, if you let us leave, you can go see that muggle girl called Audrey I saw you snogging in the garden." Ginny said raising an eyebrow. Harry mumfled a laugh and Percy's ears grew red.

"Ok-just-just don't tell mum!" Percy said and bounded upstairs.

"Ok, come on!" Harry said.

 ** _Just want to say, I know nothing about pregnancies, so if I get some facts wrong, please just go along with it!_**

 ** _Diagon Alley_**

"Harry! Look Harry, a little Harry Potter costume for babies! It has a tiny Gryffindor wonzie and glasses! Please can we get it!" Ginny said pressing up against the window of 'Wizard R Us'.

"No, Ginny, baby shopping later. Right now we have a meeting. And no child of mine shall ever wear that."

Ginny smiled and held Harry's hand.

"Were are we meeting her?" Ginny said skipping along.

"Above the Leaky Cauldron. We booked the same room the Minister uses for his private meetings."

"Ok, come on! Quickly I want to go shopping!" Ginny said dragging him forward.

They went inside and everyone crowded around.

"HARRY IS IT TRUE!"

"ARE YOUU REALLY PREGANNT WITH TWINS?"

"CAN I HAVE AN ITERVIEW?"

Reporters came from all angles and Harry shielded Ginny's head with his arm and suddenly Rita shouted, "I believe I have an appointment?" The crowd separated into a V and Rita came walking down the centre with her pointing, snappy shoes and flip board in hand.

"Whoa! Minnie! You are positively glowing!"

"Its Ginny..."

"Never mind, come on, lets discuss this in private." She placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and he instantly back away and put an arm around Ginny. Rita gave them a sickly sweet smile and led them upstairs.

 _ **The Meeting**_

"Now Harry and Linnie!"

"Ginny!"

"Ok, write that down." She pointed to the feather quill and it began writing.

"Is it true, that's our main question!"

"Yes it is true."

"So I thought, you must be 5 months along! Quite visible, actually very visible." Ginny tugged her coat tighter around her chest.

"Is it twins or triplets? Any names?"

"Its actually only one, and we have actually said we would keep the name secret for now."

"Harry, is it true you are pressuring this girl into a marriage?"

"No! Not at all! This is a blessing, and we will be discussing wedding plans and further baby info in the Quibbler."

"Really!" Rita said a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The interview went along quite smoothly after that, apart from the odd remark from Rita and Ginny nearly losing her temper once.

 ** _Outside_**

"That went better then planned."

"Yeah, now lets go shopping Harry!"

 _ **At Home**_

"Hi mum! We're back!"

"WHERE WERE YOU GINNY!"

"We were in Diagon Alley, shopping."

"YOU ARE WITH CHILD! YOU CANNOT JUST GO 'OUT'! HARRY HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO OUTSIDE!"

"Molly, we were just out and I protected her, she's Ok." Harry said hanging up his coat.

"Ginny! That's it! No more going to town at all!"

"Molly, it's Ok, they are just kids, let them go out." Arthur said putting his arm on Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

"Well they can't be kids anymore! They will be parents soon! You cannot be both!"

"Honey, please, any who, Ginny what did you buy!" Arthur said.

"We got some maternity clothes and this cute baby grow with little snitches! I even got a little broom plushy!" Ginny said hugging the clothes.

"Ginny, you can't buy clothes when you are five months, too early."

"Oh shhh mum, Harry likes them."

"I told her to not get to carried away, but she is pretty hormonal..." Harry said and Ginny hit his arm.

"Fine, where is Percy, I need help with dinner."

"I can help mum." Ginny said.

"No, you need to go start packing."

"Oh yeah! Shit! I forgot we were going to see you're cousins for the weekend."

"Ginervra! Language!"

"Sorry dad, well come on Harry, we better pack."

"No, you go ahead, I need to talk to Harry, alone." Mr Weasley said causing Harry to panic slightly.

 ** _Living Room_**

"So, Harry, any plans?"

"Sorry?"

"Any plans for the future? Home, wedding, child, quite a lot. Where will you and Ginny live?"

"Um, well, I might buy a house, or, I'm not really too sure."

"I see, now, I hope you understand, Ginny is very strong and likes to do things by herself. Sometimes, she need you to protect her."

"Mr Weasley, I promise you, I will never let anything hurt Ginny, or the baby, and we will get a house close by and, I will never go looking for trouble ever again."

Mr Weasley nodded and issued for him to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Burrow**_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I can't be stuck in here for another day!"

"It's only been three days." Harry said sipping his coffee as Ginny flopped down onto the couch.

"I mean, I'm pregnant! Not DYING!" Ginny said.

"Don't forget we have a appointment with the doctor about the little one. Your dad is driving us and then we will know the if it's a baby boy or girl." Harry walked over to the couch and sat down with Ginny's head on his knee. He placed a hand gently on her baby bum and suddenly jumped up. Ginny sat up also and they stared at each other in surprise. She was beaming from ear to ear.

"The baby kicked!" Ginny said.

"I now, I felt it!" Harry said, obviously quite scared. Ginny threw herself at him and hugged him tight.

"Oh Harry, it's our baby! It's real! I know it was, but now I can feel it!" Ginny said.

"I-I know..."

"I can't wait!" Ginny sat beside Harry and put her head on Harrys shoulder and placed his hand on her stomach.

Harry seemed rigid and pulled his hand away.

"Harry?"

"I'm scared."

"Why? It's just our baby."

"I might do it wrong?"

"Do what wrong?" Ginny asked a bit hurt Harry was being so annoying.

"I can't raise a baby... I couldn't even protect Hedwig. How will I protect the little one." He sunk back into the sofa and Ginny wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "You'll be great Harry. You can protect me. And don't forget, you killed Voldemort so you could have kids in a safe world."

"I didn't have a dad, how will I be one..." He pulled his knees up and hugged them like a child.

"Harry, you have me. We will be fine. You seemed fine before you felt the kick."

"It was more real then, not so scary."

"Harry. I promise you will be a great father. Now please, for me. It might be scary now, but once the baby is born you will love it too much to even remember your fears. Now wrap it up and put on a smile." Ginny said teasing. Harry smiled and wrapped Ginny into a warm hug. They stayed like this until George came in with his girlfriend Angelina.

"Where's mum?"

"Out."

"Ok well me and Angelina have some news for you all. Fleur and Bill will be over with Vicky. Tell mum we are here for dinner." He and Angelina rushed upstairs very giddy. Mrs Weasley came in a few minutes with shopping bags and big present wrapped in paper covered in rattles and bows.

"What ya got there mum?" Ginny said suspiciously.

"Nothing Ginny hon, nothing, nothing." Mrs Weasley rushing around in a hurry.

"Mum, Angie and George will be over for dinner. And so will Bill, Fleur and Vicky."

"Oh amazing! I cannot wait to see little Vicky. Oh bother! Now I need to make a salad for Fleur and Vicky as they are going through some healthy eating habits."

She rolled her eyes and began making dinner.

"Ok, I'm going out for a walk, you coming Harry?"

"No dear, I want Harry to help me with dinner."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Ginny, please stay near the house!" Harry called after her.

 ** _Out on the walk_**

Ginny walked down the windy path leading to their house, and cut of the path into the forest. She walked on an invisible path and soon arrived at a little swing looking over a pond. She sat on the swing and began to sway back and forth. She had been coming her at every spare moment she had since she was 5.

"Hi baby," Ginny whispered to her belly. She rubbed it in circles and smiled. "I practiced magic here when I was 5. And when you are born I'll take you with me. This is a secret from daddy, this is me and your place. Harry needn't know, I sure he would understand. I need my own space or I will go crazy." The baby kicked and Ginny woke out of her daze. "Sorry baby. We will go back to daddy and Grandma soon."

Ginny looked off at the waters edge and slipped her shoes off. She cast a warming spell on the water and dipped her toe in. She submerged her head in the water and lay on her back. She floated there for a while and thought.

"Wonder what my baby's like?"

"Will it be hard?"

"Where will me and Harry live? Godrics Hallow?"

"Harry might like that?"

"Will the baby look like me or Harry?"

"I hope they look like Harry."

"The baby will probably be a boy."

"It could be a boy?"

"I'm so excited!"

Ginny got out and dried herself with a spell and pulled out a blanket from a tree. She had stored it there years ago so she could be warm. Ginny wrapped it around her shoulders and leaned against a tree. She slowly and accidently fell asleep.

 _ **5 Hours Later**_

"GINNY! GINNY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Harry yelled into the forest.

"GINNY SWEETIE! PLEASE COME OUT! GINNNNNYYYYYY!" Mrs Weasley said obviously hysterical.

Ginny woke up and saw beams of light coming form the trees. She peeked out and saw Harry shining his wand at every area of the path. He had tear stains down his cheek and was still shouting out.

Ginny hopped up and ran to Harry.

"HARRY! HARRY! I'M OK!" She said and Harry picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Harry sobbed and hugged her tight.

"Ginny, were where you! I was so worried!" He said. She stood down and explained, "I fell asleep! I don't know it felt like a- I don't know- I wasn't even tired. It felt like a spell?" Harry looked at her and had wide eyes.

"Ginny, I was so scared. I thought you were hurt. The house, it caught on fire!"

"WHAT!?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, I smelt smoke and me and Molly ran out. George and Angie got out in time but we don't know. It happened a few hours after you left I was about to go look for you. It was so scary."

"Is the house Ok? What about mum is she Ok!" Ginny said shocked.

"She's fine, but I don't think it was an accident." Ginny hugged Harry close and smelled his familiar smell of pumpkin pasties and chocolate, with a hint of smoke and sweat.

 _ **The Burrow**_

"It looks fine?"

"What Ginny?"

Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley had trudged through the woods and emerged from the entrance. The house, instead of being burnt to the ground, it was fine. Mr Weasley was standing in the door with Percy and Bill and Fleur.

"What!"

"Molly, you said it was on fire, why would you joke like that?!" Mr Weasley said to his confused wife.

"It was! We only just got out!"

"Mr Weasley, this is not a joke, obviously this is not what it seems!" Harry said with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, I'll report it at work tomorrow. Don't expect people to believe you, I mean it's quite ridiculous. I mean, come on! A burning house with no fire!" He turned and headed upstairs. George came out of the woods with Angie and looked relieved to see Ginny, but shocked to see the house. Harry stared at Ginny and Mrs Weasley and back at the house, not seeing the little dilluminator, sitting face up with a ball off caught fire inside it. But George saw it and picked it up, planning on having a little talk with his baby brother soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Burrow**_

Georg called Harry and Ginny into Percy's room one day after the mystery fire. They had been contemplating what to do, and decided to not tell the Ministry yet, and Ginny was already starting to look for a new flat for her and Harry in London.

George steered Ginny and Harry with a serious look on his tired face. (He and the rest of the family had had very little sleep the past few days due to fear and stress. George's news had been revelled to be that Angelina was pregnant two weeks, but yet that was over shadowed by the scare they had due to the fire.) Harry spoke first;

"George? What's wrong? Is it Angie?"

"No, no, it's not Angie."

"What is it then?" Ginny said growing impatient and tapping her foot.

"I was thinking about keeping this a secret, but, here." George placed a lighter into Harry's had and Harry's face turned grey.

"Oh my gosh, it's Ron's dilluminator! And it still has the light from the fire in it!" Ginny stated, shocked that her brother could do such a thing. Harry's face had turned red with fury and he stormed out with the lighter in hand.

He stomped downstairs to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "HOGWARTS!"

Ginny ran after him and left right after.

 _ **McGonagall's Office**_

"WHERE IS HE!" Harry shouted. McGonagall looked up from her marking and stared at him.

"Well hello Mr Potter, how is Ginervra?" She said in a calm state.

"WHERE IS RON!" He shouted towards the door.

"In the library, helping stacking books for a detention. Why would you wish to speak with him?"

"BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL MY CHILD!" McGonagall looked startled and rushed after him. Ginny appeared before she left with George and Molly.

"Miss Weasley, you need to follow me." McGonagall rushed out of the room with Ginny towards the library after Harry.

Harry was getting stopped in the corridor and pushed past students and teachers. He pushed open the library doors and sprinted down the aisles towards the row he saw a trolley with books at the end. He turned the corner to see Hermione leaning against the desks and Ron was stocking books on the second shelf.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Harry and the whispering in the other aisles went silent.

"What-" But Harry had grabbed him by the collar and was shoving him against a wall.

"HOW COULD YOU! I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry screamed into his face. Ginny rounded the corridor with George, McGonagall and Molly.

"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY GIRLFRIEND AND BABY! AND YOUR OWN MOTHER! YOU SICK BASTARD!" Ginny gasped and Harry dropped him. Ron fell to his knees and Molly looked furious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Mum, the fire, it was Ron, Ron set the fire and took it out with the dilluminator." George said hiding his face. Harry handed Mrs Weasley the lighter and she took one look and stared at Ron with big glassy eyes.

"Is- is- is it true?" She seemed on the verge of silent tears and they soon began to fall.

"Mum- I- I never intended to let it to spread that much." He lowered his head and Hermione gasped in shock.

"How, Ron, you could have killed us?" Ginny said in a cracked voice.

"I just-m I just wanted to scare Harry- I wanted him to- to- I don't know..." Ron stuttered.

"You wanted him to die. Never thought about Ginny. Never thought about the baby boy inside her." Molly said. (They found out the gender a few days earlier after the fire.)

"No- Yes- I don't know!" Ron said. By this time Hermione was standing over by Ginny hugging her and stroking her hair.

"Mr Weasley, I think you should go home for the rest of the year. Please, lets discuss this in my office." McGonagall led them to her office and they sat down.

"Ron, why. I am you best friend, no matter what! Bros before does right?" Harry said smiling at him. Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry's joke and they all stared at Ron.

"Look, I know you probably didn't mean to do it, but-"

"I didn't actually do it." Ron murmured. Harry looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"I- I- I didn't actually do it. I let someone else borrow it. They said they would light the house on fire in an area you were in and put it out after you got a bit of a scare. She said she would put it out."

"Who Ron, who?!" George pressed.

"Rita Skitter." Ron murmured.

"She told me it would be a good story for the Daily Prophet, you see she lost her job, and needed a story to get her job back. She is the one who wrote that article. I only said I didn't trust you that much. I was angry, and, I don't know, I thought it would never be in the news." Ron said starting to look more embarrassed. His ears were going red and he had blush on his cheeks.

"Ron, it's ok. I believe you."

"I told her not to let anything happen to you. I'm not that evil." Ron smiled and him and Harry shook hands and agreed to call it truce.

"Oh Ron! Thank you!" Ginny screamed and threw her arms around his neck and Molly Hugged Harry.

"Ron, will you be the godfather?" Ginny said with teary eyes.

"Yes, thank you both!" Ron said and he suddenly hugged Harry.

"I'm so sorry for being such a ass."

"I know Ron. Your sorry, now lets get Rita arrested!" He and Ron shared the same look they gave before they caused some trouble.

"Lets get that bitch locked up." Ron said.

"Now, would you all like t leave my office and continue your plans at your own home." McGonagall said before returning to her work. Harry, George, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs Weasley left.

"Oh Molly, lovely to see you again, please say hello to your husband for me?" She looked up and smiled and Molly rolled her eyes towards the direction were her children had just left. She stepped into the fire and left. McGonagall had a little chuckle to herself and continued her paperwork.

 **Sorry it was short, but the next chapter will hopefully be a baby shower and that kind of stuff. Please review if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Arry! What are you doing here?" Hagrid said as he open his front door to find Harry standing there looking tired and grumpy.

"I 'eard what 'appened with you an Ron. How are you 'bout it?" Hagrd stepped aside and Harry flopped down on Hagrid's armchair and Hagrid sat down on his kitchen chair.

"We were trying to get some proof on Rita Skitter and we can't find anything. It's been 3 weeks and we have nothing! And Ginny is now almost 6 months pregnant and getting a bit grumpy." Harry sipped the tea Hagrid had handed him and grabbed a scone from the centre of the table.

"Well, look what I got in the mail the other day." Hagrid pointed to a letter on the table and Harry opened it. It looked like a Hogwarts expectance letter, with the Hogwarts crest stamped on it and Hagrid's name on the front.

 _Dear Rubeus Hagrid,_

 _We would like to inform you of our decision to re-enrol you in next years Hogwarts Term. After a investigation on your expulsion from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The Ministry and Governors of Education have decided to invite you to finish your 5th year of Hogwarts. If you wish to return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry please sends us an owl of your decision. As you have a job at this institution you will work part time and have classes and homework extensions. You will be sorted again and will not have to redo your OWL's._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

The next letter was even longer and more recognizable to Harry.

 _Dear Rubeus Hagrid,_

 _The things you will need for your new school year;_

 _Encyclopaedia of famous witches and wizards - Bathilda Bagshot_

 _The monstrous book of monsters - Filiousoth Dauis_

 _Divination, level one - Cassandra Tawyning..._

The letter continued and gave the normal requirements of pets and equipment. Harry looked up at Hagrid and he looked worried.

"Hagrid! This is amazing news! You can get a real wand and learn magic again!" Harry said beaming.

"I can't 'Arry! I'm not good at magic! No, I just won't go, that's right." Hagrid said shaking his head.

"Hagrid, you would have a great time! You will are a great wizard." Harry smiled and looked at Hagrid.

"The others will think I'm stupid, I mean look at me..."

"Hagrid, you are everyone's favourite part of Hogwarts! They all love you! You were my first friend and I promise that this is going to be great. And next year, I have been offered to come in and teach DADA because Professor Remist is off for the first term."

"But what about Ginny and the baby!" Hagrid said shocked Harry would leave his son and Fiancé.

"Don't worry, they will live here too in the village. We will get a little house and stay there for a while." Hagrid seemed a bit more relieved that he knew Harry would be there with him.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll go back to Hogwarts!" Hagrid beamed from ear to ear.

Harry and Hagrid talked about the baby and Hogwarts and Harry's new job and things until Harry had to leave for dinner at the Burrow.

 ** _The Burrow_**

"Hey Ginny." Harry said coming in and kissed her cheek. Ginny was sitting down at the table and Hermione was talking to Ron about S.P.E.W.

"Hello Harry dear. How is Hagrid?" Mrs Weasley said coming in with oven mitts on and a lasagne in hand. She set in on the table and sat down.

"Ron! No, wait until your father and brothers arrive."

"Well Hagrid is Ok. He got excepted into Hogwarts."

"That's great!"

"I'm so happy for him!"

"Harry will you be teaching him?"

"Ginny why would Harry be teaching him?" Hermione said after everyone had calmed down.

"I got a job at Hogwarts! It's only for one term but it will pay well."

"That's amazing Harry. What about Ginny and the baby?" Ron said eying the food with big eyes.

"Ginny and I will rent a small house in Hogsmeade and stay there. George will be there at his store a few days a week and Ginny will have Hannah to talk to. Also Ginny has some news." Harry said pouring a glass of water.

"I have been offered a spot as a chaser for the Holy Head Harpies team! It's still only a try out and it isn't till next December, but they want you to sign up now. I signed up yesterday. They seemed a bit iffy because I was pregnant, but I assured them I would not be by July."

"No! Ginny! You cannot play Quidditch! The baby will be born and you will be too busy!" Mrs Weasley said in a stern voice.

"MUM I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT AND DON'T TELL ME THAT I CAN'T!" Ginny screamed and stormed upstairs.

"Mum, you shouldn't have done that." George said coming in. "Why what happened anyway?"

"She wants to play for the Holy Head Harpies in December, but I said no and she flipped out." Molly said putting her head in her hands.

"She's just stressed. Maybe if you let her leave the house for a while?" Hermione suggested.

"She is used to being outdoors and playing Quidditch and meeting friends, but she is pregnant! Maybe I should let her go somewhere." Molly said. "Harry! How about you and Ginny go on a holiday! That would help her, maybe Paris, or Miami?"

"Sure, we could go to Majorca for a few days in May?"

"That would be amazing! How about you go and give her this plate of food and talk about it with her. I wouldn't mention it that I said that, she might think I'm controlling. I'm not controlling right!" Mrs Weasley said to the table. Hermione, Harry, Ron and George all took a big drink of water and avoided eye contact.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny love?" Harry called into Ginny's room and heard a muffled voice in reply in response. Harry walked in to find Ginny lying face down on her bed and had noticeably been crying before he came in.

"Ginny, please, sit up and talk about it." Harry said and Ginny sat at the head of the bed starting to eat the plate of food Harry had handed her.

"I just, it's my stomach. Not the baby of course but, just how fat I'm getting. And I have mood swings all the time and my back aches and everything is just so much harder. I would love to go outside and not have mum nagging at me all the time."

"Well, I was think we could go on a holiday. I mean, we need a date for the wedding and maybe if we had it soon and then went on holiday that would give your mum time to worry about Angie?" Harry suggested smiling at her in marvel at how beautiful she was.

"Oh that would be amazing! I always wanted a wedding like Bill's, just small and can have it on May 30th and I need to go shopping..." Harry and her spoke for a while but Ginny could tell Harry was distracted.

"Well, go on then."

"What Gin?"

"Go speak to them. I know you, always up to something with Hermione and Ron." Ginny smiled and told him on his way out to tell Mrs Weasley she wanted to talk to her.

Harry explained all about the wedding and Molly ran upstairs ecstatically to speak with her only daughter. George clapped Harry on the back and threatened him with a puking pasty if he wasn't one of the grooms men. Percy sneaked out the back door to go see Audrey.

Harry pulled Ron and Hermione to signal a private talk.

"Harry! Mate you cant have a wedding here with that mad woman going round." Ron said.

"I know, I know. But Ginny was so excited and I couldn't bare to remind her about it. She seemed so stressed and wrapped up with baby plans to even remember about Rita Skitter. And you were the one to cause this in the first place!" Harry said losing his temper at the end and biting his nails

"Harry, we have gone through worse. I mean look at us, we have fought giant spiders and tamed dragons. We can catch Rita surely." Hermione said with a smile and Ron murmured something about her not even seeing the spiders. Hermione shot her boyfriend a evil glare and continued.

"I will go to the Ministry tomorrow and grab her wand for awhile. It won't take more than 5 minutes."

"Why would you go to the Ministry. Rita Skitter doesn't work there?" Ron said confused. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and explained,

"Ron! Rita will be at the Ministry tomorrow to be there for the reopening of the department of mysteries. They just opened it and it was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Don't you read!" Ron shook his head, "Well you should listen to your father more. He's been raving about it for weeks now."

"Ok mum!" Ron said in a bit of a huff.

"I didn't mean it like that. Now, Harry what will you and Ron do?"

"Ron, will you follow her when she goes out? You can apparate to her, see what she is up to."

"Ok, will she not be in Diagon Alley next week?"

"What?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused by Ron's statement.

"It said in Magical creatures and You last week. She published a small statement that tomorrow she would be a guest of the Minister for the opening of the new Anti-House Elf institute. I could be a protestor and spy on her, Hermi-" Hermione had jumped and given Ron a big hug at the fact he would be a protestor and kissed his cheek.

"Oh my god, Ron! You're a genius! If you ask for a interview, and slip a bit of Veritaserum in her butterbeer! Ask some questions and get some answers. Then steal her note book and report what you hear to Azkaban. It's perfect!"

"Apart from the fact she is a reporter and can smell that stuff from a mile away." Hermione said pointing out the obvious. "But I could make an odderless Veritaserum and give her that. It's still risky and harder to make. I could have it done for 3 weeks?"

"My wedding is in 4 weeks and if it doesn't work!?" Harry said anxiously.

"Well then we have to take that chance. It's the best we've got."

"Ok, Hermione, find that tracker spell and Ron go get a disguise for tomorrow. We need as much dirt on her as we can get."

Harry walk inside and Ron ran in to find some sort of disguise for tomorrow. Hermione apparated to her and Ron's room and look up the spell. Nobody noticed a very upset Ginny looking out her opened window at where they were standing, upset she wasn't include, angry this would ruin her next 3 weeks and how scared she was for Harry, praying he wouldn't completely desert her for this plan.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Next Day, Diagon Alley**_

"Harry? What about this lilac table cover? Harry? Ha-" Ginny turned and saw Harry biting his lip and staring at Ron sitting behind Rita at a small café across the street.

"Harry, if you have something better you want to do-" Ginny said but Harry interrupted.

"Sorry love, just a bit nervous. Now, lilac? Are you sure how about red and gold?"

"Harry, I refuse to have a Gryffindor themed wedding for the last time." Ginny said crossing her arms and speaking to the assistant.

"What would go well with my hair? I mean pink wouldn't really work, would it?"

"No mam', maybe a light magenta?"

"Oh I like that- HARRY!" Ginny said getting very frustrated at her Fiancé. "Please at least try and be interested, I am carrying your child for 9 freaking months and you can't even pay attention for 5 minutes!"

"Sorry," Harry said as Rita apparated away and Ron gave up and left to find Hermione at Gringotts. "I like the lilac, I think it would look nice with lilies and violets in glass jars?"

"Thank you, now, we will take 20 square table covers and 4 long table covers, no 5 actually." Ginny handed over 8 gallons and picked up the large, carefully wrapped parcel.

"Come on, lets get Mum and Hermione for dress shopping! You and Ron can wait outside." Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and ran out the store.

 _ **Miss Piolts House of Grace**_

Harry and Ron had been kicked out ad made to sit on the sofa outside the suite Ginny had booked for dress shopping. They greeted Luna, Angie, Fleur, Audrey, Hermione and Mrs Weasley as they came in and out of the room looking for dresses. They were made to take care of Victoire for 'practice' as Ginny called it in parenting.

"Vicky, want to try on your flower girls dress?" Angelina said popping her head out wearing a light blue brides maids dress and holding some silver high heels.

"Jeez Harry, I won't be spending this much on my wedding."

"I don't think Hermione will to happy with that."

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Mate you didn't see the amount of expensive muggle dress magazines under Ginny's bed in Hermione's bag." Harry stifled a laughed as he saw the look of horror on Ron's face.

"Harry! I heard that!" Hermione said coming out of the dressing room with a matching blue brides maids dress on. she was squeezing on her shoes and glaring at Harry.

"Herm- Hermione- you look great!" Ron said awestruck.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek then disappeared into the dressing room.

"So Ginny- wow!" Hermione said coming into see her. Ginny had along dress with a sweet heart neckline. There were small crystals along the hem of the skirt and a little bit of it at the neck. She had a diamond belt around her waist and a baby bump.

"You look amazing Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I love it! This is the one, lets buy this one!" Ginny looked like a child on Christmas and everyone ran in for a hug. Molly had Victoire on her hip and she began to cry as she didn't know what all the fuss was about.

"Oh Victoire d'rling! Come on, go and let 'Arry and Ronald see your beautiful dress." Fleur followed Vicky out the room and showed her off to Harry and Ron. She had a knee length dress on and little flats. Her dress had a sparkly top and band with a bow at the back. Here skirt was plain and had a sparkly hem.

"You look so pretty Vic!"

"Yeah, like a little princess!" Harry exclaimed to the now happy 6 year old.

"Come on d'rling, lets get you into you own clothes and you can come out 'ere and play with Uncle 'Arry and Ronald." Victoire ran into the changing room and was out in a minute with her shoes on backwards. Harry helped her fix them and he and Ron continued to play a game of make believe about Princess' and Princes.

 _ **The Burrow**_

"Well that was a good day!" Ginny said her face lighting up. Angie and Audrey had gone home, and so had Fleur but Vicky was staying at the Burrow for a week so Fleur and Bill could go on 'holiday' ;).

"300 Gallons for one dress! And 100 for every bridesmaids dress! Vicky's alone cost 79!" Harry said holding the mountain of bags and receipts. Ginny was holding Victorie's hand and Molly was talking to Ron and Hermione. They had been walking home as they couldn't apparate so close since all the extra security since the fire.

"I know but it was all worth it. I mean, they didn't need to charge more because of the baby bump. I could have fixed that myself." Ginny said.

"GRANPA WEASLEY!" Vicky screamed and ran into Arthur's arms.

"Hello princess one," Arthur said bopping Vicky on the nose, "Hello princess two," Arthur said bopping Ginny on the nose. "And hello my gorgeous queen!" Arthur said kissing Mrs Weasley full on the mouth.

"EWWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Victoire said scrunching up her nose.

"Arthur what's gotten into you? Whoaaa!" Mrs Weasley said as Arthur spinned her around.

"We my love are celebrating! And why may you ask? Well your own king has just got an extremely large promotion!"

"WHAT!?" Mrs Weasley said planting a big kiss on his lips. This time everyone scrunched up their nose.

"REALLY!?"

"Yes, you are looking at the new HEAD of muggle control and objects!" Mr Weasley said very confident.

"This calls for a feast!" Mrs Weasley set about at six, calling everyone over for dinner, George, Bill, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Percy, Teddy, Andromeda, Luna, and some people Arthur was friendly with at work.

"Now, potatoes, and roast chicken, Hermione dear, wouldn't you and Harry and Ron peel the vegetables?"

"Of course." As they worked they discussed the Rita issue.

"So, what did you hear?" Harry questioned straight away.

"Nothing much, she seemed to be talking about some type of break-in at the ministry. She used a few 'silencos' after that and I could hear much else."

"You don't think she could be breaking in?" Hermione questioned.

"No, why would she? I mean she will be at the ministry in a few more days and until then, I managed to place a tracker in her hair."

"Really Ron! Why didn't you tell us!"

"I just did. It's not magic, its one of dads old muggle ones, but when she saw me she gave me a big hug and thanked me for allowing her to listen to my 'issues on the whole baby thing'. I placed a tracker in there and it's connected to this app on dads muggle phone. I just snuck it out of his muggle shed." They leaned over the screen and sure enough the little red dot was traveling down some 'unmarked' street.

"She must be in Diagon alley again. There, that's a silhouette of Gringotts and Ollivanders, and wait? Why is she going into Borgin and Burkes down there?" Hermione said.

"I don't know, but looks like we have a little visit to pay with old Borgin and Burkes."

 **Sorry there isn't much baby things, but soon there will be I promise! Also if there are any suggestions for the story, would you like Ginny to go back to Hogwarts, or should I even continue this story? Please review:) (Also if you didn't get Fleur and Bills holiday, let's just say, there might be one or two more babies on the way)**


	11. Chapter 11

**At** _ **the Ministry the next week.**_

"Ginny? Where is Ginny?" Harry asked George.

"Over there talking to the Minister." Harry walked over the party of people to find Ginny talking to the Minister of Magic.

"Hello Minister."

"Harry! Good to see you, this is a great occasion, the reopening of the Department of Mysteries!" The Minister beamed and Harry gave him a small smile. People had been giving him funny looks all evening at the opening, as it was his fault the department had closed down in the first place.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, Angie, Audrey and Mr and Mrs Weasley had all been invited to come to the party, because of Arthurs new job. The men were wearing dress robes and the girls were all wearing formal dresses. Harry had been stalking Rita Skitter all evening, until Hermione came up to him and said she had the tracker. Harry hadn't had a chance to go to Borgin and Burkes that week as he and Ginny went shopping for houses. They hadn't found one yet but had both agreed Ginny didn't want to live in Hogsmeade for 3 months. So Harry planned on apparating to and from Hogwarts each day back to wherever they moved.

"Yes Minister, but me and Ginny would need to be going up to the stage to cut the ribbon." Harry steered Ginny off and they sat down on the stage with all the important Ministry Officials. Harry had been asked to cut the ribbon to open the department.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The Minister said walking up the steps. "This is a very special moment for all the Ministry. Almost 4 years since the accident here and we are proud to welcome Harry Potter, to cut the ribbon and help us move on to a new, better era in the Ministry!" Cheers were heard and Harry stood up he smiled at Ginny and he cut the ribbon. Photos were taken and Harry shook hands and had a chat with some old friends. It was 11:00pm by the time they all got home.

 _ **The Burrow**_

"I'm going to bed." Ginny said yawning, as she and Hermione and Ron and Harry apparated home. Percy would be staying over at his girlfriend Audrey's that night and George would be in the joke shop flat with Angie. She had to leave early as she felt a bit sick with pregnancy illness. Molly and Arthur had booked a room in the leaky cauldron and were going to Egypt to see Charlie the next day. They were going on a little celebratory vacation with Arthur's new job.

"Ok love," Harry said kissing Ginny, "And goodnight little one." Harry kissed Ginny's belly and she went upstairs.

"Now we have the tracker we can really see were she is going." Hermione said, drawing out a map with her wand to follow Rita.

"I already put a tracker on her!" Ron said.

"Yes Ron, but she probably washed it out as it hasn't moved for 6 days!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Ok, looks like she is going home. I'll go to Borgin and Burkes tomorrow, Harry, I think Ginny is suspicious so me and Hermione will go. All we need is to find out what she is doing there. Hermione what about the potion?"

"Oh no! I forgot to stir it at a 97 degree angle this morning!" Hermione rushed upstairs and came down with a cauldron of black slug.

"Sorry, I just forgot. Looks like we need Borgin to talk or else we have nothing." Hermione said looking upset with herself.

"It's Ok, but we need to give Borgin something in return. He doesn't mess about either." Ron said.

"We could give him the locket?" Harry said.

"What locket? Not the Horcrux! That is to valuable." Hermione said agast at the suggestion.

"No, not that one! The one I gave Kreacher! He must still have it and we can give it to him, only a goblin could tell the difference." Harry said as if it was so obvious. The others agreed and Harry summoned Kreacher.

"Master Potter! I have the locket right here. I would be honoured to give it to you fir help." Kreacher bowed low and seemed in a high spirits as the last time he and Harry had spoke.

"Thank you Kreacher, now how about you stay here instead. Would you mind helping around the house? Me and Ginny will be moving soon and will have a baby."

"A baby! Oh a little baby! Can I help, I looked after Master Regulus and Sirius?" Kreacher said, ecstatic that there would bee a baby soon.

"Of course Kreacher. Now, you may have to sleep in Bills room, is that Ok Ron?" Harry said turning to Ron.

"Yeah, you do not own the room, but you can sleep there for now." Ron said and Kreacher bowed one more time and apparated to Bill's room.

"Now we have this, lets go to sleep and sort this all out tomorrow." Harry crawled into bed with a sleeping Ginny and fell asleep almost instant.

 _ **Next Morning**_

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and Harry came running into the bathroom. There he saw Ginny at the doorway and Kreacher cleaning the sink.

"Master- I- I'm sorry." Kreacher said bowing his head.

"Harry why is he here?!" Ginny said in shock.

"I called him here last night to help with cleaning and cooking and things while we all went to Diagon Alley to day." Harry said relived that Ginny wasn't hurt.

"Oh, Ok, he just gave me a fright."

"Kreacher, would you make breakfast for us so Ginny can shower?"

"Yes Master Harry." Kreacher bowed his head and a few minutes later Harry smelt bacon and eggs.

 _ **Diagon Alley**_

"Harry, look, this is so cute!" Ginny said holding a little dragon plushy.

"Ok, you can buy it. But don't get carried away!" Harry said laughing at Ginny.

"Ok, we have a house viewing this evening. We will be the first to see it and I have a good feeling about it." She and Harry apparated to Godrics Hollow.

"Gin-" Harry said looking around.

"No, come on, you will love this little house!" Ginny said dragging him along. They passed the house Harry grew up in and they turned the corner and saw a little semi-detached house, with a light blue door and vines around the edge. It was a brick house with white window frames. It had a small hedge around it and a picket gate. A stone path led up to the door and had white rose bushes and a little tree.

As they walked around they saw a hall with white walls and cupboard. The kitchen had a long table and modern kitchen. It led out to a porch and a little blue shed at the end of the garden.

The lounge had white walls and a window seat. The was no furniture and a grand fire place.

The bedrooms were plain but one was quite large and the others were medium size. The one next to the master bedroom had a large window looking over the garden. The master bedroom had a bay window and there was a bathroom upstairs and downstairs.

"Ginny, this is amazing!" Harry said awestruck.

"I know, let's get it! It's perfect!" Ginny said rubbing her belly.

"This would be James' room and this ours, an office in here and a swing outside on the apple tree out back." They looked around the house for another hour before putting in an offer to the real estate guy.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Burrow**_

Ginny and Harry had been out at the house the whole next week moving in and getting settled. Hermione and Ron had found out some stuff from Borgin, but only that Rita had purchased some old bracelet with some old charm. Borgin seemed to think that it was just a collectable, so Harry chose to leave it as he and Ginny's wedding was in 2 days and they needed to focus. Right now they were sitting at the living room table sorting through the seating plan for the wedding reception.

"Hagrid can sit at the back, I mean he would block the view?" Ginny said hair falling around her face and bent over the mountains of papers and swatches of lilac and white.

"I suppose... How about this, the bridesmaids and groomsmen will sit in the front row, so how about Teddy and Victoire sit together. I mean they are the Paige boy and flower girl." Ginny nodded scribbled down this on the page she was currently working at.

"Ok, that's it. Everyone else is sorted. Now, off home we go." Ginny started to shuffle the papers and headed out the door towards the fire place.

"Hey Gin, how about you go on ahead. I need to talk to Hermione."

"Ok Harry, be back soon. I will make some dinner." Harry raised an eyebrow as he had fallen victim to Ginny's cooking before.

"Ok, I'll get fish and chips. Can I have some muggle money?"

"First drawer in the office." Ginny left and Harry ran outside. He ran outside to find Hermione and Ron snogging in a cornfield out back. He coughed and they broke apart smiling from ear to ear.

"Look Harry! Look! It's a ring! Me and Ron are getting married!" Hermione said throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Congrats! Only took Ron 8 years!" Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron blushed.

"This is great! But-"

"Harry, we cannot find more out about Rita, we have got as much as we can get-" Hermione said with exasperation.

"No, I was wondering, could you and the girls take Ginny out for a hen party? She seemed really disappointed that she can't have one because she is pregnant. But I thought she could have a small one?" Harry said.

"Harry that's an amazing idea! Ok, we can have a little party in the garden and it can also be a sort of baby shower! But first we need to tell Mrs Weasley about our engagement." Hermione said.

 ** _Godrics Hollow_**

"Ginny? Honey?" Harry called out and Ginny came down the stairs.

"What is it?"

"Your mum has invited us round to hers. George and Angie will be there. So will Fleur and Bill. Even Percy will be there!" Ginny rushed upstairs to get ready and came down 30 minutes later dressed up and hair done.

"You look gorgeous!" Harry said kissing her cheek and they left for dinner.

"Ginny, Harry come on, everyone's here already. How's my grandson?" Mrs Weasley said hugging Ginny and kissing Harry's cheek.

"Hey Harry! Pregos, what's up?" George said.

"Not funny George, seeing as Angie's nearly 6 months along."

"Ginny, you are nearly 9 months, I mean 3 weeks after the wedding and you will be ready to pop!" George said laughing.

"Little Fred is quite hyper, how's James, is he keeping you up at night?" Ginny nodded and then started complaining about back pains. Suddenly Audrey's face went white and she rushed to the bathroom to be sick.

Everyone stared at the bathroom door in shock and she came out 5 minutes later.

"Audrey, what's wrong?" Mr Weasley asked.

"That's why we are here dad, you see Audrey's pregnant." The room went silent and then they were being hugged and congratulated.

"Can none of my children have children after they get married!" Mrs Weasley said throwing her hands in the air and giggling.

"Well, maybe one mum." Ron said.

"Ron proposed yesterday!" The room soon was clapping Ron on the back and hugging Hermione.

"Now we have all the news over with-"

"Sorry mum, actually, there is some more!" Bill said.

"I'm pregnant!" Fleur said and it took a good 5 minutes for everyone to calm down.

"Now, no more weddings or babies?" Molly said, no one answered and she sat down.

"Good! I have a too many jumpers to make already this Christmas." Everyone laughed and started to eat.

"Harry? Were are you taking me?" Ginny said as he led her out their back garden with a blindfold. It was the next day and the wedding was the next day.

"Take a look." Harry said and pulled the blindfold away.

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny said as all her female friends and family jumped out and congratulated her.

"H-Harry? Did you do this!" Ginny said.

"Me and Hermione. It's your hen baby shower!" Harry said Ginny flung her arms around his waist.

"It's Ok, you enjoy yourself. Now I will be at the Burrow and you can get ready here tomorrow. See you later bride to be." Harry said and kissed her nose.

 **Sorry this was short, but there will be a very long chapter next, and it's the wedding! Please tell me anything to improve this story. Thank you! :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't know if I will continue this story but if you all want I can make a 2nd story about Albus and Ginny when she was pregnant with him? Please review your ideas!**

 _ **The Burrow, Ron's room**_

"Harry , stop worrying! It'll be fine!" Ron said as he tied his bow tie around his neck, struggling. Harry saw him struggle and went over and tied it for him.

"Thanks, now, stop panicking! You will be fine!" Ron said tucking in his white button shirt into his trousers.

"I can't help it! I'm scared to mess it up. I want to always be there for Ginny and James when he comes along, but what if I have to leave to protect them. What if I can't protect them!" Harry said wringing his hands together.

"Harry, you will be great at the dad thing. I mean Ginny has been dreaming of this since she was born so get out there and marry my sister!" Ron said and pushed Harry out of the room and dragged him towards the aisle. There was white garden chairs placed either side a lilac aisle and white and lilac petals scattered on the aisle. Mrs Weasley had enchanted trees to outline the outside perimeter and magiced the leaves off and turned them silver. Hermione enchanted tiny fairy lights on them and some lights hung above the wedding. Charlie had arrived the day before and was sitting in the front row with his date Opal from Romania. Everyone was either sat down or having champagne in the house. McGonagall stepped up to the alter and smiled at Harry, everyone saw her and rushed to take their seats. Harry smiled and the music began.

Harry stood there eager to see Ginny walking down the aisle but first Victoire and Teddy came walking down. Teddy was holding a pillow with the rings and Victoire was throwing lilac and white rose petals. Next came Hermione and Ron (Best man and maid of honor.). Then Angelina and George came down and next it was Luna and Neville. Percy and Audrey were last and Audrey's baby bump was very visible now and then everyone stood up. Harry stood mesmerised as Ginny came down slowly with an invisible force lifting her veil and a long white dress with a silk ribbon around the waist. She had a sweetheart neckline and was holding lilac flowers. Her hair was in a bun and had two little strands around her face. She had soft pink lips and little diamond earrings. Harry stared at her and knew this was the best choice he had ever made.

 _ **The Reception**_

After the ceremony the waiters and waitress's levitated white tables and white table cloths into the centre of the floor. A long table was at the front and Ginny and Harry sat there with the bridesmaids and groomsmen as well as Molly and Arthur. They had a lovely dinner but then George got up for a speech.

"Sorry everyone to drag you away from your food, but I would like to speak. Harry, you are like a brother to me, you gave me and Fred money for the shop, and even saved my family. I can never thank you enough, for every thing. Fred would be so happy for you and Ginny. Ginny he would be so proud of you, and so am I. I know I was a bit dramatic when I heard of your pregnancy,"

"You nearly killed Harry, yes I remember." Ginny said over George making everyone laugh.

"Details, details, no need. Now, since I can see you have all finish, I believe it is time for a little dancing!" George said.

Everyone cheered and got up to dance. The staff moved the tables and chairs and Hermione turned in the fairy lights as it was getting dark. Teddy and Victoire joined hands and started jumping around dancing. Everyone paired off and Harry and Ginny shared a slow dance. Harry then danced with Mrs Weasley and Ginny danced with Mr Weasley. Ginny danced a slow dance with Bill, then a very rehearsed dance with Percy (Him looking at his feet and counting his steps.), then Charlie and Ginny had a very hip dance, and Ginny dragged Ron onto the dance floor for a slow dance. George then danced with Ginny in a very fun way, then had a slow dance with her and she whispered in his ear "I love both you and Fred."

Ginny and Harry then walked up and cut the cake. It was a magical evening and they all stood in the livingroom waiting for Ginny and Harry to leave for their honeymoon.

"Bye honey, we are so proud of you!" Mr Weasley said to Ginny helping her into the fireplace with Harry. Mrs Weasley was sobbing on his shoulder and smiling at Ginny.

"Bye 'Arry. See ya in Diagon Alley in August." Hagrid said waving them off.

"Have a good time on your honeymoon Harry." Hermione said waving at the couple.

Harry and Ginny flooed away and landed in kings cross station.

"Come on, it says that you can get to Majorca trough platform 4 1/2." Harry said looking at the tickets as he held 4 suitcases in one hand.

"Here Harry, there's a trolley for the suitcases." Ginny and Harry walked the platforms lost until they stood outside platform 93/4. Ginny stood were she had met Harry for the first time and turned him, he was still distracted and didn't realise where they where.

"Good luck." Ginny said . Harry looked up and seemed so shocked at were they where.

"Thanks." Harry said and hugged her close.


	14. Chapter 14

Ginny and Harry were having a wonderful time, in their private villa over looking the ocean. Not a house in site, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Harry and Ginny were now lying out on the deckchairs, Ginny reading and Harry grabbing his towel.

"Look at this Gin." Harry said and he ran in and swan dived into the blue water. he water hardly splashed and Ginny chuckled. She loved it when Harry tried to impresss her, and found this quite immature.

"Ah, such a nice day." Harry said wrapping a white towel around his shoulders and sitting on the ground. Ginny put on her sunglasses and Harry continued,

"So, what do you want from the kitchen?" Harry said getting up and putting his glasses on.

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"Ginny, I know you and these new cravings. How about pickles and nutella?" Harry said, shuddering at the thought.

"Yes please!" Ginny said almost jumping up. Harry went into the kitchen and then emerged to find Ginny kneeling over on the sandy rocks. He dropped the plates on the floor and rushed to her side.

"Ginny, honey, what is it!?" Harry said helping her up. She had tears in her eyes and a panicked look on her face.

"Harry, its James, something isn't right!" Ginny said struggling up. Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the fireplace. He suddenly saw the little bracelet around her thin wrist.

"Ginny! Where did you get that!" Harr said, suddenly recognising it from the shop front at Borgin and Burkes, he had seen it last year in the deadly section.

"What! I found it on the vanity, probably just from the villa owner, a present or something!" Ginny said, fear in her eyes.

Harry took it off and put it in his pocket. He led her into the fireplace and yelled for the hospital. They stumbled in and Harry led her to the desk. The receptionist woman seemed in awe.

"Please, my wife, she is in labour I think?!" Harry said frantically.

"No-no, this is no labour, please GET HER A WHEELCHAIR!" The woman called out to a nurse. They wheeled Ginny off and Harry followed.

"Mr Potter, please, notify your family and prepare for the baby." The nurse said and off he rushed.

Harry sprinted down corridor after corridor and managed to call the Weasley's.

"Mr Potter, come on in!" A nurse called 15 minutes later as Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Percy, trying not to panic. He had handed the bracelet to Mr Weasley, and he was now off at the ministry to give it in for inspection.

"Of course." Harry said bounding into the room to find Ginny laying on a bed and in pain.

"Ginny! What happened!?"

"Mr Potter, your wife was given a curse of some sort, and we have had to put her in labour right now, the baby will be born shortly."

"Will she be Ok?!"

"Yes, she will, but if the baby isn't born soon, he might die." The nurse ran out and Ginny began to cry.

"Ginny, love, it's Ok. James will be fine! Now do exactly as the nurse says." Ginny nodded and then began a contraction.

"Mrs Potter, you must push now, or it may be the last chance!" A doctor screamed.

A minute or so later, James Sirius Potter was born. Ginny suddenly let go of Harry's hand and sank back into the pillow. Harry felt tears begin to form in his eyes as he heard his son cry for the first time. Ginny smiled at Harry and Harry squeezed her hand.

"Hi Jamsie." Ginny said as she was handed James. She rocked him back and forth and Harry just stared at him. No matter how scared he was for the child's future, Harry knew he would never ever want anything more then just to have James safe and happy.

"Here Harry, mind his head, there you go." Ginny whispered helping transfer James into Harry's arms. He sat on the chair next to Ginny, and just stared at him. He began to slowly notice the little tufts of black hair, and was so pleased when James opened his eyes, and he and Ginny saw his big brown eyes.

"Just like his mother."

"No Harry, just like you." Ginny said and Harry kissed her.

Five minutes later everyone came in and James was passed around. They all smiled at him and congratulated the couple.

"Finally a Weasley who isn't ginger!" Mr Weasley said coming in and placing his bowler hat on the table. He kissed Ginny's cheek and was passed James from Hermione.

"Good news, the Ministry easily found Rita Skitters fingerprints on the bracelet and is in Askaban now for indangering the life of a witch and wizard." Everyone clapped and James began to cry.

"Here dad, let me hold him." Ginny said and was given James back. She sang lullabies to him and told him stories. One by on, everyone left and it was only Harry and Ginny with James.

"I suppose we should inform McGonagall about his birth date."

"Why Ginny?"

"Because today is the countdown of her retirement, I mean you won't expect her to stay much longer if James will be there in 12 years. Weasley/Potter child called James Sirius, I don't think she can handle it." Ginny smiled and Harry kissed her forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading this story and I know it had an abrupt ending but it was only meant to be a short story.**


End file.
